DE 42 09 168 C2 discloses a computer-aided configuration method, which is used for configuring an automation device for a switchgear assembly. The method described there includes all the steps relating to the planning and setting of the automation device. These include, for example, configuration, engineering, the production of documentation systems, the configuration of a remote control point, the generation of operating data for the automation device and the production of technical documents, circuit diagrams, screen layouts, equipment lists, prices and other technical data.
In this case, a model of the installation to be configured is produced from a modular program, based on a data pool of information relating to standard circuits and standard appliances. Inclusion of the switchgear assembly or primary installation to be controlled is not considered.
The process of configuring an electrical installation, for example for the electrical power supply for a building, involves a large number of steps. In this case, it is particularly problematic to select the respective equipment optimally with regard to the various design options, regulations and other boundary conditions. A simple selection mode is not sufficient.